Mighty Tigers
by Leopard The Warrior Of Africa
Summary: Shere Khan has noticed tracks of another tiger in his territory. From Kaa, she's a polite, noble, lady-like, petite tigress. From his experience he later has with her, she's just as threatening as he is, and more of an ally for the man-cub Mowgli and his friend. She is threatening, yet polite, dainty, yet with attitude. She finds him tolerable. He sees her as his equal.
1. Shere Khan's Intruder

I only own the OCS!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Shere Khan prowled the jungle's floor this night, his golden eyes scanning the jungle. His black stripes blended in with the shadows of the trees, his orange fur matching closely of the path he walked on, his tail twitching with his ears at any sound. The Bengal tiger stopped for a moment before looking around.

Something wasn't right.

"Probably just from climbing out of that lava pit," Shere Khan said, walking onwards, only to stop again. There where voices nearby. From what he could tell, female voices, three to be precise. Hiding into the bushes towards the voices, Shere Khan soon saw in interest a sight to his eyes.

…..

Banga leapt down from the branches onto the ground, her violet eyes turning back to Chi and Akita. She herself was a golden leopard, her spots a much harvest orange color. In fact, her spots and light purple eyes were the only non-golden color on her. "And what exactly are we to do, Chi? Warn every other animal in all the jungles? I say it's bad enough while we're still out here, the three of us, out here in India, a place where no one ever taught us correctly to live in, with this _Shere Khan_ running about from what I'm hearing," she said with a Southern American accent.

Chi looked at her with her green eyes, on lime green the other jade green, with narrowed eyes. She was some kind of viper, what kind, no one knew. Her scales were a medium gray, a black stripe running from her forehead to her tail, and her scales from her chin and underbelly were a bright bloody red. "Well, I say that we do our best to survive, and to leave well alone then. If this Shere Khan ever meets _her_, we'll let it be. It's not our business, and if it goes all for the best, Shere Khan will win," she said also with an American accent, but from more northern parts, as she slithered along with the leopard.

Akita, with her aqua eyes, bronze gold fur, black ears and tail, looked at Chi with a small _humph_ in her tone. "Our **best** to survive, Chi? Why the moment any stranger will see your red belly, even the dumbest animal alive will know best to be wary of ya. And mind you, no wolf pack ever goanna trust in me fully if they even let me join them, and Banga here doesn't even have a chance to catch anything. And mind either of you; I honestly think we're already stuck in this business. Its how we're supposed to deal with it is the question. Do we ignore _her_ coming here into India at all, nevertheless this part, or do we warn anyone that we can," she replied to either of the other two's remarks. Banga and Chi looked at her before looking at each other.

Banga sighed and looked to the trees. "What do we do then?"

"Well, if we do try to warn everyone we can, I'd say we start making friends with the local, pass the word onto them, and hope to survive. Maybe if we also make friends with locals, they can help us survive," Chi said, coiling up on a rock.

Akita looked around, her ears perked towards behind the three of them. "It's not much, but that's the first good idea you've made since we got shipped here, Chi." Banga looked into the trees as the other two talked.

"We'll have to split up. I can try the trees, and Chi can find anything that moves between ground and where I can get. Akita, you can find anyone that's on the ground. Hopefully, we'll be able warn enough of the creatures of _her_." The leopard stated, climbing back up into the trees. Chi and Akita looked at each other before Chi slithered up a different tree and Akita walked off. "Be careful you two!"

Akita looked back up at Banga before walking off. "Same to you, Banga. Same to you."

….

Shere Khan raised an eyebrow at this as he watched the three females part before moving out of the bushes. "Interesting," he noted to himself. He found it odd though, that none of them had named whoever the other female they were talking about. "Must be someone with a good status to but fear into them," he said to no one but himself before walking off. The tiger turned to go back to his patrol before noticing tracks that he had not made early.

"Odd."

Shere Khan sniffed them. Female clearly, but a tiger, not the leopard he had seen talking with the viper and wolf. As he looked at the paw prints, he could see it was a very small tigress though, barely even two or three years old by the looks of it. He sniffed the tracks again, taking note of anything he could tell. This tigress was not in heat, nor have or had any cubs in her life (which made him think she was only two to three years old more at this fact now), and clearly not a tigress not from India. The tiger stood up more alertly now. Was this the female those other three had been talking mostly about?

Meanwhile…

Kaa looked down at the ground from the tree he was in. He had made a deal a few days earlier. If he was to give this feline information, he wouldn't have trouble from Shere Khan again. 'Finally,' he had thought back then, 'I don't have to worry about him interrupting my lunch.' Now though, he glanced worry about. He had been waiting all morning. Perking his head, Kaa smiled at the sound of light footsteps.

"Hello? Miss? Is that you?" he asked out into the jungle's growth. He lowered his head down to look about, turning his head this way and that to see who he was to meet that day.

"Of course, Kaa. I am here," a tigress said, appearing from the other side of the tree Kaa was in. She spoke with a Hindi accent before lying down. Kaa smiled and moved so that he was on the side of the tree she was. The python took a moment to get another good look at her, finding himself still confused by her appearance. She was a petite tigress, very small compared to Shere Khan, in fact, even smaller than half compared to the male tiger. 'Must be due to age and gender difference,' Kaa kept thinking to himself. Her fur was a darker orange though, than the male tiger Kaa knew and despised, and her stripes were a honey brown color. Her tail was far curlier, and on her forehead were two honey brown dots, along with a very small fur tuff. Her eyes were a greenish-light blue color (Kaa had found this very useful the last time she had met him, for every time she seemed to be angry or miffed, her eyes would be light blue and it was the only warning he had to make sure he didn't get hurt or killed by this tigress).

Kaa, after getting another good look at the tigress, cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure I have all the information you need. Now, of course, you do um, remember our deal?" he said, tilting his head forward to the female with a smile. The feline smiled and perked her head up dainty.

"Yes. I remember well of deal. In fact, I like to consider… how do you say it… sweetening the deal a bit?" she said, looking at her claws before lifting her eyes to Kaa's. Kaa leaned his head forward.

"I'm liss-sstening."

"Well, if you tell me of where you got info that you did not have at first and what weaknesses of Shere Khan is, I be considerable to be your guardian. So, if Shere Khan threatens your or family, just tell him to see me or send for me and I'll take of it. And if I happen to need your help again, I will tell you clearly of my motives. If you are having lunch at the time, and lunch escapes, I will gladly hunt lunch for you," she said, smiling in a lady-like manner. Kaa smiled in surprised and nodded.

"Oh, I like the s-s-s-s-sound of that very much. Very much indeed," Kaa said, bowing his head down. "I'll tell you everything I know and where I got the information I didn't know."

The tigress perked an ear up and laid her head down to listen.

"Well, I should get the personality down first. Shere Khan is a tiger that's ss-s-suave, mysterious at times, aggressive most of the time, powerful, deadly, ss-s-s-s-stubborn, and polite when he wants to, s-s-sophisticated, physically s-s-sturdy, graceful, greedy, and spoiled when he and I were younglings. He's a ss-s-slender tiger though, a lighter orange than you Miss-s-s, black stripes, golden eyes, but he has very long claws and has a lot of muscle in the shoulder area. You'll need to watch out for that of course. He has a dis-s-slike for humans, and will only kill them because of it. Now personally, I find that very disrespectful, at least eat what you kill, or give it to someone who needs foods. And I made s-s-s-sure I wasn't the only one who saw it. I asked everyone in the jungle to confirm it, and they all agree. The vultures told me he even cheated and attack a man-cub in their s-s-swamp and later attacked their new friend, Lucky, a few years later. Shere Khan did used to be afraid of fire and man's gun, but he's gotten over those fears. I've tried to get any info on what his new weakness is, but the best I can come up with is-s-s-s only a theory, I'm afraid," Kaa said, coiling up onto the ground next to the tigress. The female smiled and bore a curious expression towards the snake.

"May I ask what theory is, Sir?" she asked, placing her head onto one of her paws.

Kaa shrugged and went on. "Well, you ss-s-see, there's no other tiger territory for miles. If anything, Shere Khan has the largest tiger territory that anyone knows of. Not even female tigers like yourself have territories that overlap his. S-s-s-so, I won't find it surprising if that when Shere Khan sees you, he'll try his best to charm you no matter what, due to the fact that.."

"That I am the tigress?" she asked, although her tone made it sound more like a statement.

"Yess-s-s-s-s. All my info has been either personally experience, from the vultures, the monkeys, and after trying to convince Bagheera the black leopard and Baloo the sloth bear I was only looking for more info," the snake finished, a smile on his face. The tigress smiled at Kaa and stood up dainty.

"Thank you, Sir Kaa. I have helped me much," she said, walking off into the shadows.

Kaa smiled and climbed back up the tree to rest. Today, he knew, was when everything changed.

….

Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan walked through the jungles carefully as they went to meet Baloo and Bagheera. Ranjan was in front, laughing as he looked for the black leopard's tail. Mowgli carried a stick, in case they happened to meet Kaa along the way, and Shanti carried a large basket of fish and fruit for lunch they were all going to share. Ranjan soon saw a tail feline tail, and almost gave a childish roar before stopping. Mowgli and Shanti soon bumped into him.

"Ranjan?" Mowgli asked his foster brother. Ranjan ran behind the older boy before pointing at the tail. "Tiger!" Shanti gasped and went to pick up another stick as Mowgli held his in a whacking position.

"What do you want now, Shere Khan!?" Mowgli yelled out, his dark eyes narrowed before realizing something. The stripes on the tail weren't black like Shere Khan, nor the right pattern.

"Now, that is very rude. You don't even know who I am and you already call me Shere Khan, who I am not?" a female voice said before it's owner jumped down from it's hiding place. The three human stared at the feline before them. The tigress smiled and drew nearer to them, her greenish-light blue eyes gleaming in the jungle's light. Mowgli noticed the darker orange fur and the honey brown stripes she had and took a step back. The tigress chuckled before setting her sight on Ranjan. The small child whimpered a bit, hugging onto Mowgli.

"Oh, you have mini-cub? Oh, so precious indeed! Why," the feline drew closer to examine Ranjan, "he is like little tiger cub!" she exclaimed. She looked up at Mowgli and Shanti also examining them. "And you two are still the younglings yourself. Why away from Man-village?" she said, circling them in such a manner. All of them were quiet at this feline's behavior.

Shanti spoke up after some silence. "We're going to see Baloo the bear and Bagheera the panther." The tigress nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I see. Well, if I may ask one more question, what do any of you know of Shere Khan? You know him well?" she asked, sitting down.

"He's been trying to kill me for years. He went after Shanti here twice, and Ranjan once. Last any of us ever saw of him, he was trapped in a tiger head statue in a lava pit."

The tigress raised an eyebrow, yet had a look of shock in her eyes. "What? But you are all cubs! Now, if you were adults, I would understand, but cubs?" Ranjan was looking at the feline with a curious expression. The tigress sighed and looked back at Ranjan to meet his dark eyes. "Do you three need any help getting to your friends?" she said looking at Mowgli.

"No, we've gone here tons of times to visit them."

"Well, I think it should be best that I stick with the three of you, in case someone happens to try and make a meal out of you three." She picked Ranjan up and placed him on her back.

…..

Shere Khan followed the tracks of the intruder to the tree Kaa usually slept in. The tiger smiled to himself at the sight of the snake's tail and pulled on it. Kaa's head looked down and around to see the tiger and backed away a bit.

"Good day, Kaa. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I've happened to notice some tracks by this tree that are of an intruder. Would you like to explain to me of why's that?" he said calmly as he examined his claws.

Kaa gulped and chuckled nervously. "Oh, I… um… I didn't see any tigresses. No sir, no," he said before covering his mouth.

"I never said it was a tigress. Now, what can you tell me about her, Kaa? I'm sure she was bound to speak to you."

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about," the snake replied, slowly going up back to the rest of his coils. Shere Khan lifted his eyes to him and grabbed the serpent's neck.

"I'm sure you do, Kaa. Now, tell me who she is, where she went, and what did you say to her," the male feline said, his golden eyes narrowed as a wicked grin crept onto his face. Kaa tried to gulp and opened his mouth to speak.

"I... I… don't know where s-s-s-she went; she's a three year old tigress, her fur's a darker orange than yours, she has honey brown s-s-s-stripes, greenish-light blue eyes, she's a very petite feline, about one third of your s-s-size., and she's a very lady-like, polite, and understanding female. I… I told her everything about you!" Kaa said in a panic, trembling as he tried to get away. Shere Khan raised an eyebrow again and brought the snake to his eye level.

"And what, exactly, made you tell her _everything_ about me?"

"She…. S-s-s-she promised me for protection, that s-s-she would make sure that you didn't interrupt me during my lunch time, threaten me or family, and if s-s-s-she would need to find and talk to me that she would tell me of her motives of why, and if my lunch escaped while she and I are talking, what s-s-she'd be glad to hunt lunch for me."

"**She** promised?" Shere Khan asked, looking at Kaa in disbelieve. Kaa smiled and nodded.

"She really knows how to make a deal."

"What makes you think that I know you're not lying?"

"Cause I know you'll lose either way, truth or lies-s-s-s."

Shere Khan glared at Kaa. If looks could kill, the python would have died hundreds of times just by Shere Khan's glare. The tiger leaned his face forward and snarled. "What else do you know of her?" he growled lowly, making Kaa shiver.

"Um… she doesn't made s-s-s-sharing the territory with you, and … she's a very beautiful, yet odd tigress. She has a Hindi accent. S-s-she told me that where s-s-she comes from she is also feared by man and s-s-she has also killed man. A noble tigress though, clearly. That's all," Kaa said, chuckling nervously.

"And her name? You haven't given it to me yet."

"Oh I don't really know. I've just called her 'Miss' the last few times I've seen her."

Shere Khan frowned deeply. He always found it best to track someone with at least knowing their name. "And she has never told you then?"

"No sir. S-s-she's never corrected me once." Kaa answered, shaking his head and hoping that the tiger would let him go soon. Shere Khan frowned even more deeply and after some thought let the snake go.

"Thank you for the little help you've given me, Kaa."

…

"Now we make a left at this tree," Shanti said, riding on the back of the tigress with Ranjan. The female did so and smiled as the smallest child hugged her neck. Mowgli couldn't help but be confused by the tigress. She was unlike Shere Khan by almost all circumstances. He wasn't going to complain any time soon though. Ranjan already seem to be enjoying her and the tigress the same toward his foster brother. The only two things Mowgli couldn't really get by at the moment was that the tigress hadn't told any of the three of them her name, and how come she seem to understand of hunting adults instead of cubs, unlike Shere Khan, who'd hunt and kill either.

"So, why do you think killing adult humans is better then killing man-cubs?" he asked finally as all of them kept going on towards Baloo and Bagheera. The tigress paused for a moment and seemed lost in thought.

"Promise you don't judge me for what I will say? All of you?"

"Of course."

"Cross out hearts"

"Yes ma'am!"

The feline sighed again and looked forward. "Back in my mother's homeland, China, I was known as fiercest, most murderous tigress among man. I, like this Shere Khan I hear about in jungle, also hunted man. I have also killed man. But never once, in my life, have I ever found it useful to kill their young. Always to innocent I tell myself. I am afraid that when I decided to give up, and thought I had kill enough man, no one was willing to let me earn trust. I was captured soon; force to hunt for man shortly, to guard the younglings. I think that is why I like mini- man-cub here. He reminds me of many of those innocent little younglings."

Mowgli and Shanti both stared at the tigress. They had not really thought that she, who had talked so gently to them, and acted in a motherly manner to Ranjan, would have killed any humans. The tigress kept her eyes away from them, a small frown on her small muzzle. "I can understand if you do not trust me now."

"I'm finding that hard to believe as much as someone like you hunting man."

The tigress let out a chuckle and changed the subject quickly. "Shanti, how far are we from your friends?"

"Not that far," the girl said. Mowgli sped up a bit to stay at the same pace as the tigress before asking the next question. "So what's your name? You haven't even told us that at all."

The tigress looked over her shoulder at Mowgli, a smile on her face before speaking. "My name is-"

* * *

Aha! Left ya hanging there, folks! Wait up for the next chapter! And please review!


	2. Tai Shang and the Girls

I only own the Ocs!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Shere Khan kept prowling after the tracks. His eyes were kept narrowed to the ground, taking in the scent trail of the tigress. 'Shenmi, mysterious. Might as well call her that if I don't know her real name," he thought. The tiger soon heard, to his disappointment, familiar voices up in the trees. "Oh no."

"Hey, Tiger! Looking for your pretty girlfriend?"

Shere Khan looked up to see the five vultures, except to his dismay, a new vulture with them. He noticed, though, that this one was female, and had long bronze golden hair. Her feathers were pure black, and she was taller than Buzzie, but shorter than Flaps. "Hey!" she yelled out to Lucky, who even in the tiger's most polite ways of saying, was that most dim-witted, stupid, lazy animal who ever lived (sorry folks, just my opinion). "Leave the poor boy alone, mate! Just because he attacked you a few weeks ago don't mean ya have to tease the poor man! You probably deserved it too, Lucky!" she added, making Shere Khan noticed her Australian accent. Lucky just laughed and flew to another branch before taking some of the leaves and using them as pom-poms. Shere Khan rolled his eyes at the vulture and noticed the others did so as well.

"Ok, Lucky, we get the idea already! Now just stop it like Tempestas said," Flaps yelled, which made everyone looked at him. Buzzie soon nodded, noting, "Yeah, we all know about the tigress and Shere Khan looking for her." Dizzy and Ziggy also seemed to nod and tried to stop the teasing male bird. Shere Khan perked his ears and sat down before looking back at the vultures.

"You know this tigress then?" he asked, trying with all his might to block out the jokes Lucky was making, including the vulture making kissy noises. Tempestas, who Shere Khan was guessing was the new female vulture landed right next to the tiger (Shere Khan had to admit, she was braver than the males).

"Well, we just saw her going through the jungles with a mini-man cub and a girl man-cub on her back and that man-cub that the boys keep on telling me that used to be live in this here jungle. Really seemed to enjoy them, too. I think she's one of those motherly tigresses. None of us caught her name though. Said it in a whisper to them, didn't she mates?" Tempestas looked over at Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy, all who nodded. Shere Khan frowned a bit and sighed before thinking of something.

"So you don't know her by any chance?"

"No way, mate. From what we all overheard her saying, she came from China. I myself just got carried here by a storm from Australia, my native land."

"Just as I thought."

"Shere Khan and The Nameless Tigress sitting beneath the baboons tree, K-I-S-S-K-L-T! First comes love, and then comes-"

"LUCKY, SHUT UP!"

All the males looked at Tempestas in surprise, yet in gratitude. Shere Khan was the first to put up a smile. "Thank you, my lady. I was afraid I was going to have to rip his wings," he said, giving Lucky, who was now cowering behind some leaves, a death glare.

"Oh, don't you worry yourself there, mate. I'm used to telling a lot of male vultures back in the Outback to do the same. Such the gossipers there," the female bird said, smiling as she flew back up to the branch. She turned back though and looked through under her wing. "By the way, after she gave those man-cubs to a panther and bear, she headed towards the big rock that looks like the elephants around here."

Shere Khan smiled. He really liked this new vulture. 'And now I know where the intruder went,' he thought before walking away. "Thank you, my dear. You've help me quite a lot," he said, heading towards Elephant Rock.

…

The tiger soon got to his denstination and started climbing. Elephant Rock had gotten its name easily. It roughly looked like one of the war elephants men used to own, but everyone had called it only Elephant Rock instead of War Elephant Rock for so long that it just stayed that way.

The tiger soon climbed up to the top and for the first time he could ever remember in his life, was shocked.

There was the tigress he had been looking for, the intruder, the one who had made that deal with Kaa for information… And she was stunning. Her back was turned to him, most likely admiring the landscape of the jungle, but he caught the sight of her eyes in amazement. He soon found himself looking at her and noticed that Kaa saying that she was third his size was an overstatement. She was even smaller than that, yet made up for it with the muscles she had in her limbs. She was slender, and his eyes looked at how her tail curled and uncurled in such a dainty manner. The tiger tired his best not to smile and began to walk towards the tigress. To his surprise, she turned around to face him, letting him admire how soft, yet bright her eyes were. 'Green Aqua fire,' was the first thing in his mind to describe them.

"Hello, Shere Khan. You may not know me, but I know much about you. I am Tai Shang. If you want me to stay, I will leave you alone. If you want me to leave, though, as I think you do, it will be harder than you think," she said, staring Shere Khan down with a small smile. The male of the two tigers smiled at the sound of her voice. Chuckling, he walked towards her, his eyes narrowed.

"Dear me, you really have put yourself in a sticky situation, haven't you, Tai Shang?" he asked, circling her. She followed his steps, also circling him as her greenish flames stared down his golden lights.

"I am afraid so."

"Well, then. How would you like it if I just let you stay, on one consequence?" Shere Khan stated, pausing for a moment with his charming smile. Tai Shang kept circling him, but her expression had change to a flirty one.

"What? That I stay, and be your… tigress. Your little mate? Be your queen of your jungles? Just for me to stay?" she said, curling around the larger tiger. Shere Khan chuckled and kept his smile. "No."

Now his smile began to fade.

"What?" he said, raising an eyebrow and quickly putting his smile back up again. "Surely you're now just teasing, Tai Shang." Her expression was back to a serious one meeting her eyes meeting his. "Wouldn't it be nice?" he continued, leaning more towards her face. "Nice, to be the most feared tigress of India?" Tai Shang turned her head away daintily, which made Shere Khan's expression frown.

"I refuse still. I have become feared tigress in China, and I can do as easily as feared in India with not being your mate. And I am afraid, you would not like my ways. You don't care if you kill man cubs or not. I do," she stated, her head still turned away. Shere Khan so that he was facing her and put up his smile again.

"And then I'm sorry to say, that you probably don't know the ways of man here in India," he said, only to be return with her turning her head away from him again.

"I? I, Shere Khan, who was sold to an immigrated family from India when I was taken away from my mama as cub? I, who lived to be a trained hunter by that family, made to protect there young from my own kind! I, who have been wounded by man's fire, man's war elephant, man's gun, and man's stone and stick when I escape!? I, who was left to starve, when my home territory was destroyed by man!? I, who had killed much man in China, male and female! I, who later got captured and forced to see the man cubs' way of life by protecting them again? No, Shere Khan! If there is any tiger that I've ever hear of killing man that knows less of them than I, it is you. I saw in the man's life, and I have seen out of it. There is no difference between man of India and man of China. In the end, they are both the same. They both are born, they both are raised by their parents, they hunt, herd, and gather, they both have families that they protect, they both, later on in life, die," she said, her eyes looking back at him with her face still turned. Shere Khan had his ears perked during all of this.

"And you have live through all of that, in your three year life?"

"_Shì,_" she said, curling her tail around herself. Shere Khan judged her body language before being satisfied that she was telling the truth.

"What makes you think that those man cubs aren't going to grow up just like their parents?" he said as a grin spread onto his face.

"I don't."

"Then why do you let them live?"

"Because they are usually the innocent ones. They are the ones who still learn. It is like asking why one kills adult prey more than younger prey. Because the young, carrying on a new hope, for their species, ours, or both. I always saw it pointless to kill the ones who have yet to learn exactly what the world is, and who might change it. For everyone." Shere Khan was stunned by Tai Shang's answer. For one thing, he still did not fully agree with her that it was pointless killing man cubs, but he did give her credit for having a good excuse.

"How about the deal I had proposed? I stay; I leave you alone, no trouble. Of course, unless you mess with Kaa and then man cubs," Tai Shang said, standing up now. Shere Khan moved towards her again, a small growl coming from his throat.

"Why not just you having a territory overlapping mine?"

"Game is not as good."

Shere Khan's golden eyes narrowed. It seemed she had gotten more information of him then Kaa seemed to have let him know of.

….

Kaa rested in his tree with his lunch for that day. He had got a luck catch of a parrot and was about to eat it when he heard some talking on the ground below. "Oh, if it's Shere Khan, I'm gonna," he started before looking down to see in surprise Bagheera. Of course, Bagheera wasn't there to talk to him, no, but the Black Panther was seemly with a golden leopard with violet eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Now... um... Banga, I'm, I'm sure you know that these jungles are pretty dangerous…" Bagheera said, backing up against the tree Kaa was in. Banga walked towards Bagheera her violet eyes not noticing the black feline blushing as she walked more.

"Really? My mama always told me that the jungles in India were very beautiful and safe when I was back at the zoo in China," she said, sitting in front of the dark male. Kaa tried not to laugh at the sight of Bagheera sweating even when he was under the cool shade of the tree. Banga's eyes though were focused on the jungle's plants and beauty as Bagheera continued to speak.

"Well, um, even… even beauty is dangerous." Bagheera golden eyes seemed to be twitching and he kept fumbling with his front paws. Banga smiled at him and started giggle. "Ok, now... now what's so funny?" Bagheera said, trying to sound serious.

"There's a python that's some funny faces behind ya," the female said, placing a paw over her mouth to try and stop laughing. Bagheera looked to see Kaa making an impression of the Black Panther in a goofy expression. By the look on the feline's face, he was not amused by the snake.

"Kaa!"

The snake began to laugh and batted his eyelids. "Aww, what? Doesn't lover boy want the girl to laugh?" Bagheera soon began to blush even more, when Banga soon gasped at something on the other side of the tree.

"Chi!"

"Banga, darling!"

Both males looked confused as some kind of viper slithered past them to the golden leopard. Banga pranced happily to see the snake. "You're all right then! Alika's with a sloth bear named Baloo at the moment; he's a friend of Bagheera, who the male black leopard here and the python are… um… Kaa. And can you actually believe how wonderful and yet dangerous this place is even without Shere Khan and Tai Shang here? I mean..."

Both males' jaws almost dropped like rocks at the fact that the feline and the snake in front of them seemed to be friends. Kaa had to blink a few times to actually get this through to his head while Bagheera had to actually rub his eyes to believe it.

"Hey, do don't by any chance have any food on you, do you, Banga? I haven't been able to even bite anything around here. Not even the ants dare to come near me," the viper soon said, making Kaa lower his meal then.

"I have a parrot," he said out of the blue, making Bagheera look at him. 'When did he start being generous,' the feline thought. Chi smiled and slithered over.

"Thanks, I'm nearly starving," she said, hugging Kaa. Bagheera almost swore he saw the python blush at this.

…

"And then these are the ancient ruins over there! Used to be the monkey's place," Baloo said, opening a door to the place he was showing the bronze golden colored wolf. Akita looked around in amazement at the palace before bumping into Baloo.

"What made the monkey's leave?" she asked.

"They didn't really leave, but King Louie hit splits-vile if you know what I'm talking about," the bear said, going to another door. Akita's black ears perked up to music and looked over to see a party going on below. "Yep, it got turned into a party-house. Everybody comes in here now." The wolf followed Baloo to the next doors that lead to the party down below.

Akita's cyan blue eyes widen at the sight of all the animals dancing before shying away a bit. Baloo noticed this and looked confused at the female wolf. "Hey, what's the matter, Bronzy? No need to shy away if you want to have fun," he said, putting on his best smile. Akita blushed slightly and looked back at the crowd before mumbling something. "What's that? I can't hear ya, Kita, say it a little bit louder if you will," the male bear said, lowering down to the wolf's level.

"Idontknowhowtodance."

"Well then no problemo then! I'll teach ya." Baloo grabbed Akita by her wrists and led her to the dance floor. The wolf's ears went back at the sight of some of the other animals looking at her and Baloo. She was really hoping the bear knew what he was doing.

* * *

Me: ok, for those who don't know what's with all that with the new females here... don't worry, there will be new male characters, just not yet. And first one to get the pairings and why so gets a cookie. So Everyone Review!


	3. Tai Shang's presences

I only own the OCS!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Tai Shang walked through her new home, her eyes scanning the jungle. They soon saw a palace ruins and curiosity got the best of her. She prowled towards it, wondering if there was a resting place to make her den of. The music reached her ears though when she walked by over the main floor. Looking down, Tai Shang sighed and shook her head before noticing a familiar face. "Is that ... Akita?"

…

Akita really couldn't believe how fast Baloo taught her to dance. The sloth bear couldn't help but laugh at the female wolf's shock. Akita soon began laughing with Baloo, dancing with him as some of the animals were looking at them. And could you blame them? How often was it that a sloth bear came dancing with a female wolf?

One of the monkeys rolled his eyes and looked around at the dance floor. It took a moment for him to see the honey brown stripes, the white underbelly, and the dark orange pelt of the new tigress on the opposite side he was on. He almost panicked, before studying the tigress more. This was confusing, as there were no tiger territories overlapping Shere Khan's. "Hey, you! Tiger girl! What are you doing here? This is Shere Khan's territory!" he yelled out, causing everyone to look at Tai Shang. Akita narrowed her eyes and went back to going on all fours.

"What do you want, Tai Shang?" the wolf asked, her teeth bared. Tai Shang smiled and jumped down onto the dance floor.

"Exploring my new home, that is all, Akita," she said, the other animals looking at each other in shock. Baloo had a concern look on his face and stepped forward.

"What do you exactly mean by **your** new home," the bear asked, starting to become scared of what he was thinking happened to Shere Khan.

"I mean to say that there are now two tigers living here in this part of India. Shere Khan and I, Tai Shang." Akita stepped forward towards her, stopping at a foot away. "I see you are not with your friends, Akita. May I ask why of?" the tigress said, her greenish eyes gleaming.

"We're right here." Everyone turned to see Bagheera with Banga and Chi with Kaa.

"Ah, Kaa. How nice it is to see you. You guess was right, friend. Shere Khan did try to charm me," Tai Shang noted, her expression only revealing a small smile.

Kaa felt all eyes turn to him. "So, this is why you were asking for more information of Shere Khan, Kaa! You were helping his new enemy?" Bagheera said, eyeing the snake with a curious expression. Chi looked at Kaa with an upset expression.

"Well, she did as-s-sk nic-c-cely."

"So old Khanny's still prowling in the jungles?" Baloo asked, scratching the fur under his chin nervously. Tai Shang smiled a Baloo before closing her eyes.

"Of course. He's a bit mad though, but I am sure he'll calm down."

Meanwhile…

Shere Khan growled as he walked through the jungles. For once, as long as he could remember, his mind wasn't on killing man, it wasn't on trying to kill Mowgli or his friends. No, his mind was not on what he usually had it on. His golden eyes try to scan the jungle floor, trying to get his mind off of the …subject and hopefully back on hunting man. He sniffed for a moment, hoping to catch the man-cub's scent.

The male tiger did catch it, but also something else. It smelled almost like the she-cub and the little man-cub, but... there was a more... tiger scent... wait.

Shere Khan shook his head. Tai Shang had been with the three cubs, and even with their brief conversation, he knew she wouldn't kill any of them. The tiger froze for a moment before shaking his head, trying to get the tigress off his mind. He tried to think back to hunting down Mowgli... but...

"Darn that Tai Shang!" he yelled out to no one. It wasn't really much the fact that she had won their little 'argument' at Elephant Rock, even though it was one of the reasons, but more of the fact that she had just walked into his territory like it was hers and already had gotten on the good side of Kaa without threatening the snake. How she did that, Shere Khan would never truly know. But just that fact made him uneasy. What if she made Bagheera and Baloo, Mowgli, or the entire man village even as her allies? And all without threatening them? Mowgli and the cub's friends were probably already allies, seeing how Tai Shang, by the scent, walked along with them, side by side most likely. The man village would also probably be easy if the tigress hadn't already gotten them on her side. Shere Khan knew that all his new rival had to do was to protect all the man and she-cubs and probably be worshipped by the village.

Baloo would also be easy for Tai Shang, with his easy-going personality. Bagheera would probably only be an ally due to the fact that the panther cared about the man-cub as much as Baloo. Shere Khan growled and looked at the foliage around him. There was no one there of course, but the tiger had realized that if Tai Shang got all of the jungle and the village as on her side, he would be defenseless if he ever tried to remove her.

No, the best time would have to be as soon as he could. He would earn his allies as quick as he could, and made sure that Tai Shang had no chance.

* * *

Me: Yeah, I know it's short. But now, **it is up to you readers to decide... WHAT HAPPENS TO TAI SHANG! **No, literally, you all get to decide. Put what you think should happen to Tai Shang in the next chapter in your reviews.


	4. Shere Khan's Trap

I only own the OCS!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Tai Shang prowled the jungle floor again, looking for a place she could reside in as her "den", so to speak. The tigress was actually mighty pleased with herself so far. She had met some old acquaintances, got along with a python, brought three man-cubs to a sloth bear and black panther, and made allies with all of them along with the animals that were at the temples. She smiled to herself and looked around. Now to make allies with the Man-village, elephant herd, and vultures. Well, as soon as she found a den or something.

"Oh, hello Missy Tigress! And how are you today?"

Tai Shang looked up and smiled before sitting down. Right there on one of the branches, was a vulture with brown hair and black feathers. "Good day, sir. I am very well today, thank you." She said, nodding her head in greeting to the vulture. "May I ask what you're name is?"

"Ziggy, miss. Yours?"

"Tai Shang."

"Oh, so that's what your name is. My friends and I have just been calling you the Mysterious Tigress, Missy Tigress, or New Tigress lately. We all seen you around the jungles and all that," Ziggy said, gesturing his wings with most of the words. Tai Shang giggled and covered her mouth to try and cover it.

"Well, at least I now know that the flyers of the jungles are aware of newcomers," she said, her tail curling and uncurling. "You won't know if there is any empty den or such nearby, do you?"

"Oh, why of course! There's a ton nearby, granted that half of them are taken. But there are still some empty ones. My friends Flaps and Buzzie are on a tree on the way to a hidden one in a canyon only the deer go to for the grass. Just take a left at the waterhole ahead of here, and you'll see them. They could give you the rest of the directions," the brown hair vulture said, pointing the way.

Tai Shang turned to see the small glimpse of the waterhole and looked back to where Ziggy was. "Why thank you- Ziggy?" She looked confused as she saw Ziggy flying away quickly. "Odd. He didn't even say goodbye."

The honey-brown striped tigress went on her way though, and went the way Ziggy told her. It wasn't long until she saw two vultures, one with blonde hair and darkish brown/black feathers and the other was bald, slightly fat, and pure black feathers. Walking up towards the tree they were in. "Good morning gentlemen, I suppose you are Buzzie and Flaps?"

The vultures nodded. "You must be Tai Shang, the tigress everyone's been talking about," the blonde one said, flying down to a lower branch. Tai Shang smiled and nodded.

"That is I."

"Well, then, it's nice to met you, Ms. The blonde vulture here in one of my friends, Flaps, as you already know, along with me being Buzzie," the bald vulture point, pointing to Flaps and himself. Tai Shang smiled and tilted her head at them.

"Your friend Ziggy said that you two could give me directions to a den at the end of a canyon nearby. I trust that you will by a kindness choice?" she said, staring them down with her greenish-light blue eyes. Both nodded and pointing their wings one way.

"First of all, you go down the path," Buzzie said.

"And then you just turn right at the banana tree with brown leaves," Flaps continued.

"Then you go straight, and be careful that you watch your step, because those stones make a bit of a staircase that you would find in the temple ruins."

"Then you'll find our friends Tempestas and Dizzy on a tree. Dizzy would be the tall one and Tempestas would be the female."

Tai Shang listened carefully and nodded. She frowned though, at the last one. 'Why are these vultures always sending me to their friends? Must be a vulture thing,' she thought. The petite tigress got up and looked back at the tree, only to see Buzzie and Flaps flying away before she could thank them. "Oh, now this is starting to get annoying and rude," she said to herself. As she went on her way following, Tai Shang couldn't help but feel that there was someone or something watching and/or following her. She shook the feeling off quickly though as soon she saw the two vultures Buzzie and Flaps had directed her too.

The blonde female vulture, Tempestas no doubt, was giggling something that Dizzy, who the tall, black haired, and darkish brown/black feathered vulture was, most likely said. "Um, pardon me, but... um…" Tai Shang began.

"Oh, you must be that tigress from China, right mate?" Tempestas said, flying to the ground. "I'm Tempestas and this is Dizzy, who most likely has to be the most funniest guy on earth," the female bird said, earning a small glance from Tai Shang before Dizzy spoke up.

"Nice you meet you."

Judging by the sound of Dizzy's tone and voice, Tai Shang couldn't really figure out how he could be "funny." "Yes, um, I hope that I am not interrupting anything, but some of your friends said you could tell me directions to the den in this canyon?" she said, starting to have an unsure feeling.

"Why of course. You just go straight, turn right at the three way path, and go straight," Dizzy said.

"And then, mate, you turn left at the fork there, and at the end of that path, should be our friend named Lucky, who's just at the entrance of the den," Tempestas finished. Tai Shang looked down the path and looked at the vultures to thank them, only to see them already gone.

"Ok, now this is getting ridiculous!" She yelled, running off and following the directions she was given.

…

Shere Khan smiled and he continued to follow his new prey through the canyon. He knew that for a moment she had almost sensed his presence, but the vultures had truly done the job he had "asked" them to do (Tempestas had been the only one willingly to help him, and the other vultures had been either through his force or hers). Ziggy had been the first to find her and also the first to tell him that the plan was in action. Buzzie and Flaps had been next, and Tempestas's feather had been the signal that the last part was on cue. All that was left was Lucky.

…

Tai Shang turned around quickly at the sound of a twig snapping. There was no one there, but her eyes turned around, looking for any sign of danger. After what felt like an eternity, the tigress continued her way, but carefully. It must have been about an hour before she saw a male vulture with almost no hair, with the hair that he did have being a light reddish brown, and having black feathers. 'Must be Lucky," she thought, running up the vulture. What he said, though, surprised and shocked her.

"Hey! Right on time!" he said, laughing as he laid against the tree trunk.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't really think there was a den over here, did ya? Shere Khan asked us to carry out a plan of his, and it worked! Too bad I was one of the last parts. But Shere Khan's really angry about you being here in his jungles. Ha!" Lucky said, laughing his butt off. Tai Shang gasped and turned to run, only to see that the way she came in was the only way out… and was blocked by Shere Khan.

The tigress backed away as the larger tiger came towards her, forcing her against the canyon walls. Shere Khan's golden eyes turned to Lucky, the male tiger growling. Lucky telling Tai Shang all this wasn't part of it, but it worked either way. Lucky flew away, the last thing he said to the tigress was, "See ya later, Missy Tigress! Not!"

Tai Shang looked at Shere Khan in fear. Why hadn't she seen this coming? She knew that the male had been angry, but this… this was unbelievable.

Shere Khan looked at Tai Shang with a grin. "Well, I have to admit, this has turned out better, hasn't it Tai Shang? Well, at for me, it has," he said, letting his claws come out as he came closer to her. The tigress felt a small quiver go down her spine, trying to think of something quickly. Shere Khan's grin soon turn into a smirk as he saw her ears pin against her head. "Admit it, my darling, there's no one or anything to save you here," he said.

Suddenly, Tai Shang's expression turned from scared and horrified to a very seductive one. "Why, yes, Khanny. I will admit it," she said, her flirty tone making Shere Khan stop in his tracks.

Tai Shang moved closer to Shere Khan, placing her head under his chin. "I'll admit, I'm defeated by one of the most smartest, strongest, and handsome tigers of India," she whispered in his ear. Shere Khan's right eye began to twitch a bit as a stupid grin came across his face. Tai Shang buried her face in Shere Khan's fur, hiding the small smile on her face.

Shere Khan soon regained his senses and pulled away from Tai Shang. "Now, Tai Shang, you can't possibly think that this act of yours will work, do you?" he said, looking away from her. Tai Shang looked at her paws and closed her eyes.

"Who's says I'm acting? And either way, didn't I just say I admit defeat? My fate," she rubbed her head against his white chest, "is in your paws." A train of thoughts came in Shere Khan's head at that moment. Here, was possibly the first tigress ever in his territory, flirting with him. On the other hand, she was a threat to him, and had even made herself at home. On the other hand…

"Shere Khan," Tai Shang whispered before licking his nose. Shere Khan's golden eyes widen as the stupid grin returned to his face. Tai Shang stood up and circled around him, rubbing against his fur, a small smile on her face. Shere Khan sighed, and quickly stood up; watching Tai Shang's every move. The tigress only smiled and licked his cheek, earning a sigh from the tiger. She found it easy to pin him to the ground, and nuzzled him once she did. Shere Khan closed his eyes in bliss. His head was telling him to get back up, and finish the job he set out to do…but this was too good, his heart was beating against his ribcage, telling him that that perhaps… this maybe was what he truly was looking for. It took him a few minutes to realize that Tai Shang had used this opportunity to escape.

"TAI SHANG!"

…

The tigress ran through the canyon towards the jungles. She had a bone to pick with those vultures once she got to safety. Once she reached Elephant Rock, she looked back to see if Shere Khan was following her. Tai Shang smiled and began to groom herself before her thoughts turned to the tiger. Despite his killing of man-cubs and vengeful personality, she had to admit that he was actually very charming. Along with being rather strong, clever, and having unusually long claws. The more she thought about it, the more… tolerable he seemed to be. He was actually fun to flirt with and all.

'He wouldn't actually make a bad mate if he didn't hunt man-cubs as well as man,' she thought, a small smile on her face.

3 weeks later…

Shere Khan had to be going mad. He couldn't concentrate on his goal to hunt man. He had trouble hunting as well as he normally did. Whenever he fell asleep, passing animals could hear him mutter things they couldn't quite believe. Everyone knew of it, all the animals had seen it. Even the man-village had noticed or heard of Shere Khan's actions from Shanti, Ranjan, and Mowgli.

Bagheera was lying down with Banga in the trees when he saw Tai Shang walking by. "Good day, Bagheera. You wouldn't know by any chance where Shere Khan has gone off to?"

"Afraid not, Tai Shang. And I wouldn't want to be near him these days."

Tai Shang only nodded and passed by. "Thanks either way."

…

Shere Khan dipped a paw into the waterhole he was at and sighed. He couldn't get Tai Shang off his mind since her escape from him in the canyon. Almost at every sound, he turned to see if it was her, or every scent he tried to track to try and meet up with her. At the sound of the leaves nearby rustling, he lifted his head, hoping against hope that it was her. The tiger shook his head though.

"Now I'm being pitiful. She wouldn't dare in her right mind come near me," he said to himself.

"Oh, now that is just sad to hear you say that, Khanny." Shere Khan turned around to see Tai Shang right in front of him. His golden eyes widen seconds before she pinned him down. "I have not seen you lately," she said, her tone making Shere Khan have a stupid grin again.

"I didn't think you would want to see me."

Tai Shang smiled and licked his nose. Shere Khan sighed and nuzzled her, whispering in her ear, "Be mine."

* * *

Me: And now... we will see in the next chapter if she does become his or not. btw, to make everyone clear, You pronounce Tai Shang's name like this. Tai (tye) Shang (Sh-u-ng) It's Shang as in Farm/sung, not Shang as in Wang and Shake.

Everyone review


	5. Tiger Mates

I only own the OCS!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Akita couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Baloo trying to get Bagheera to tell Banga how he felt.

"Oh, come on Baggy, just tell her! It only three words," Baloo said, holding up two of his claws.

"It's not that easy Baloo!" Bagheera yelled, not at all pleased at how Baloo was trying to give him advice. The female wolf watched the two males argue over this and sighed before shaking her head.

"And I'm telling ya it's easy telling a girl that you love her!"

"Then I'd like to see you tell the girl you fall in love with just like that!"

Everything got quiet then. Akita suddenly felt an awkward tension between the bear and panther. Baloo scratched the back of his neck nervously while Bagheera attempted to put on a victorious smile, only to look like he had a toothache. Akita started to back away, feeling that it might be a good idea to hang out with Banga and Chi for awhile. "Alright, then. I will," Baloo finally said. The sloth bear looked at the wolf and gulped for a moment. Akita felt her ears lay against the back of her head.

"Akita, I-..I…I… I love you."

Akita felt a heavy blush come across her face and looked down. Bagheera stared at Baloo for a moment before sighing. "I guess if it is that easy…," he began. Suddenly, the three animals heard something in the underbrush coming towards them. It wasn't long before Shere Khan showed himself.

"Well, I'm surprised at you Bagheera, I thought you would be the first one to confess," the tiger said, a huge smile on his face. Akita frowned at Shere Khan, doing her best not to growl.

"What do you want Shere Khan?" she asked.

"Just dropping by to say hello before I meet up with Tai Shang."

Everyone stared at him. "Say what?" Baloo said. Shere Khan smiled and chuckled.

"Tai Shang and I've... had a little agreement. She becomes my mate, and I don't hunt the man-cubs."

"A bit of a major change for your usual habit, isn't Shere Khan?" Akita asked, her expression clearly showing her shock at this.

"It's worth it," the tiger answered, walking passed all of them. "And if you do excuse me, I do like to not be late for my precious bride. Good day."

Bagheera, Baloo, and Akita all stared off at Shere Khan and looked at each other when he went out of sight.

"I never thought he had it in him to sacrifice hunting man," Baloo said.

"Good job Tai Shang…" Akita whispered.

…

Tai Shang looked at her new surroundings. She had to admit, Shere Khan had taste when it came to a living place. Or rather, monastery. The tigress was surprised that there was a more hidden place in the jungles and found it very ironic that a now once man-eating tiger lived in a place where humans worshipped their religions (If only Disney could truly and purely get away with this and not get sued by India). The female carefully walked around, admiring the structure and decorations in the building. While some where there because of the humans, Tai Shang smiled at the parts that Shere Khan had put there. Many, she guessed, were the remains of his most cherished memories. Some where feathers, no doubt from either some of the male tiger's hunts, or just ones that he had found on patrols. She stopped at the last three to study them more. One was an elephant tusk, very old by the looks of it, and even had a small symbol that was usually seen on elephants humans owned. There were many deep scratches in it, and even the small remains of a spear head stuck near the end.

'Must be one of Shere Khan's ways of honoring the death of one of the few friends he had or has," she thought before turning her attention to the next one. It was a medium size stone with many gems within it. She saw some were rubies, emeralds, and diamonds, others were ones she had never seen before. The last piece Tai Shang saw that was one of Shere Khan's décor made her rather curious. It seemed to be some sort of statue of a prowling tiger. While it was a rather dull red clay color, it had a very fine detail to it, crouching down as if ready to pounce. It looked very old, but didn't seem to have been in the place it was in at the moment for long.

"Enjoy the décor of our humble home, my darling?"

Tai Shang turned her head to see Shere Khan walking in. "I admit, you have fine taste," she said, smiling the larger tiger walked closer to her. Shere Khan chuckled and sat next to her. "And it's very ironic that you, Shere Khan, live in an abandoned monastery where man worships their belief," she added, laying down and play with the male's tail. Shere Khan grinned, letting his be caught by the tigress.

"Well, it was either that or share the temple with all the party animals and monkeys. And besides that, Tai Shang dear, sometimes what you're looking for is where you don't think of looking for, even if you can't see that either. No hunter has ever found this place, making it perfect for a tiger to live in it," he explained, lying down and watch Tai Shang. The tigress smiled, her bright aqua green eyes setting on Shere Khan's golden ones.

…

Mowgli carried a small calf to the village's cattle, handing it to the man in charge of them. "Here's Bala's calf, Amit," the boy said as the man let the young calf to it's mother.

"Thank you Mowgli," Amit said, looking at the cattle. Unlike most people of the village, Amit's eyes weren't dark, but a rather strange forest green.

"Amit?" Mowgli asked, walking along with the cattle herder as he checked the number of the herd. "Why were you named 'friend?'"

"First off, it is because I tend to talk and defend people, and treat strangers as if they are already friends. Second, it is because my full name is really Vipin Amit, which means, 'forest friend,' because even when I was young, younger then you are now Mowgli, I could hear the animals' voices in the jungle," Amit said, checking one of the bull's scars. Mowgli tilted his head.

"Did you used to live there like me?"

"No. I was born here in the village. But every time I went to help my father in the jungle to collect wood or hunt, I heard certain animals talk. I heard the birds, I heard the deer, but I could never understand the wolves. Nor Shere Khan. In speaking of which, has there been any word in the jungles of Shere Khan?"

Mowgli shrugged, picking up a stick. "Not much yet, but I'm sure that Shanti, Ranjan, and I will hear something tomorrow when we go," he said, turning his head to the jungle.

"And of Tai Shang?"

"She seems to go into deep thought when ever Shere Khan's name is brought up."

Amit chuckled as he helped one of the elderly bulls up. "That does not surprise me. After all, Shere Khan's behavior seems to be that of a man who's trying to decide if he should go after a woman or not, since, as you had said when you first came to this village as a younger boy, there **had** been no other tiger to challenge him in the past, present, and probably in the future, and it is a known fact that no tiger territories overlap Shere Khan's," he began, sitting down on a rock, his green eyes on the jungle. "And where no other tiger has overlapped Shere Khan's territory, there were also no female tigers nearby. Until what had to be three to four weeks ago, when Tai Shang came, who by the way you described her, not only seems to challenge Shere Khan in his actions, but also is female. And while she could be considered a threat in some people's eyes, she is still a friend to youngsters like Ranjan, Shanti, the children of this village, you, all youngsters. And Tai Shang's behavior, it seems she is taking in her judgment of what Shere Khan is in her view."

Mowgli looked at him with a confused expression. "You mean, she may be thinking of him as..?"

"It is possible, Mowgli. After all, remember, Shere Khan, he has one of the best territories of any tiger, and is known to be strong. Tai Shang, while strong herself, she is still in his land. And you also seemed to need to remember, Tai Shang is also small for a tigress of India. You said it yourself; she is even smaller than three times small than Shere Khan. It wouldn't surprise me if she was a full Southern Chinese tigress, even though they are one of the rarest of tigers," Amit said. Mowgli sat down and looked at the jungle. It seemed almost impossible, but could it be that Tai Shang had been thinking all that time of being Shere Khan's mate but never have mentioned it to anyone?

* * *

Me: And we already know the answer to that last question.

By the way, I'm having a little contest for this. I want to know who you all think should be the perfect voice actors for each of my ocs in this fanfic, and you have to tell me why. And no, I'm_** NOT**_ going to accept the ones that are sent to me by PMs, ok people?

And remember to review everyone!


End file.
